


His Purpose

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clones, Destiny, Feels, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Prompto was created for one purpose only. He was supposed to give Ardyn what Verstael could no longer give him in their relationship.But Prompto began to yearn for another life. A life in which he too would have someone at his side.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	His Purpose

The bed creaked softly when Prompto sat up.

He felt Ardyn's hand slide off his hip, where he had just stroked his skin with his fingertips.

"You can stay here too, you know that?"

The immortal king's words sounded amused, and Prompto gently rubbed the back of his head. Looking down at his own bare feet, which he placed on the metal floor.

"Nah, I'm fine. I think I want to walk around a little."

As he answered Prompto looked briefly over his shoulder. Ardyn just looked at him amused before he lay down comfortably in the wide bed again.

"As you like. But remember: The lucian guests are visiting. You have to hide the code."

At this comment, Prompto snorted briefly before getting out of bed and starting to clean himself.

"How could I forget? Verstael and you have reminded me so many times that it's impossible to forget."

His answer made Ardyn chuckle before closing his eyes. He looked kinda happy.

"Then everything will be fine. Have fun."

The blonde snorted again when he got dressed completely and no longer looked at the bed. A little fresh air would do him good. Even if it was just the cold air of Niflheim.

After closing his pants, Prompto put on his boots and the thick winter jacket. The one with the extra fur in it because it had snowed again. Then he took his hat in his hand and left the room. The jacket sleeve covered the code, which would be enough.

His footsteps echoed through the metal corridors, while many nervous employees ran hectically past him. Hm. Verstael had said some high-ranking Lucier would come over for the meetings. He should go over later and say hello.

Prompto didn't love Ardyn.

Ardyn didn't love him either.

When the immortal king slept with him, he only groaned Verstael's name. When he thought about it that way, Ardyn had never really spoken to him by his own name when they were in bed with each other. Hm. But that was probably okay. That was why they had created him anyway.

Verstael and Ardyn were a couple. Prompto had quickly understood the connection between the two was love. The only problem was that Verstael was old. Well, or rather got old while the redhead never aged. He must once have been as young as he was. Otherwise Ardyn wouldn't be able to see his lover in him like that.

Prompto had seen that, despite Verstaels age, they were still close. They kissed and cuddled when they thought nobody would see them.

The blonde didn't know exactly why, but apparently they couldn't or didn't want to have sex anymore with each other. That's why they had the idea to take one of the clones.

Oh yes, Prompto had seen the other clones. He had even been to the breeding stations many times, where he also must have been at some point. He knew that his real destiny would have been to become one of the MTs. That was scary. Prompto had sometimes tried to talk to them, before Verstael told him they were no longer really alive and would therefore never answer him.

There was only one reason why they didn't make him a MT but brought him to life. He was supposed to give Ardyn what Verstael could no longer give him.

Prompto had never questioned it. Who questioned his purpose in life when it was told so directly? It wasn't bad or anything. Ardyn always treated him well and asked before he did anything. He didn't force him. But Prompto had never said no to know how he would respond to that answer. It was strange. It wasn't that he longed or asked for it himself, but it seemed wrong to say no if it was the only job he had here.

Otherwise he could do whatever he wanted all day. Prompto had the freedom to go into any room, talk to anyone, and leave for a while if he wanted to. Verstael and Ardyn were nice to him too. The other employees were still a bit strange to him. As if they didn't know what to do with the clone, who was suddenly allowed to go through the laboratories while they were turning his brothers into fighting machines.

But otherwise life was actually okay. He thought.

He had been living like this for a year now and a strange feeling was beginning to arise in his heart. A strange feeling of loneliness.

Prompto had understood more and more that he was different from anyone else. In fact, he wasn't even a human of his own. He was a copy of Verstael and was treated as such. That didn't mean he was treated badly, but it wasn't good either. Prompto felt more and more the desire in his heart to be his own person. It hurt his heart that everyone who looked at him didn't see him. Nobody wanted to get to know him or find out if he now had any hobbies or interests. Nobody talked to him as if he were someone valuable. And he no longer wanted to be a replacement for Verstael.

Maybe not even for Ardyn anymore.

But how should he say that?

Ha, nobody could even guarantee he could continue to live, if he no longer wanted to fulfill his purpose. After all, Verstael and Ardyn could take a new clone at any time. They didn't need him.

But who else did he have? He also just wanted someone who would love him. As his own person.

The blonde sighed as he pushed open the heavy metal door and then put the hat on his head. But what options did he have?

A really beautiful sight stretched out in front of him. The snow-covered mountains of Niflheim stretched as far as the eye could see. While the sky was beautiful blue behind the clouds. It was snowing constantly large and soft flakes. It actually looked like paradise. It just didn't feel that way.

Prompto stepped on the metal footbridge which led around the entire building. After all, they were several stories above the earth. Closing the door behind him, Prompto was about to put his hands in his pocket and take a few steps. At least, before he was almost scared to death when he suddenly looked at someone he had never seen here before.

A young man, perhaps the physical age he was, with black hair and blue eyes, who had stood in the corner as if he was hiding.

Startled, Prompto took a step back and opened his mouth to say something. But then the stranger raised his finger and put it over his own mouth.

"Psst! Please, don't give me away! Otherwise Ignis would pull me back by the hair. If I have to listen to the tour any longer and have to listen again and again how great the research here is, I start screaming, I tell you. It's so boring!”

Prompto blinked and tried to process what he had just heard. The other young man had to be one of the Lucians. But then the blonde couldn't help but put his hand over his mouth and laugh.

"It's really awfully boring, isn't it?"

He had already got the tours.

The other raised his hands in the air and seemed to personally thank the Six that someone understood him.

"Oh gods yes! Finally one with reason!"

Then Prompto just laughed more before the other came closer and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Noctis."

The blonde grinned as he took his hand.

"I'm Prompto."

If he was a lucian citizen, he wouldn't know that he was a clone! What a chance! Finally someone who did not see him as a copy of someone else!

The Lucian only nodded at his introduction before he let go of his hand and preferred to take out his smartphone:

"Hm. If we both hide here now, is there any chance you also play Kings Knight?"

Prompto didn't know why Noctis assumed he was hiding here too. Maybe because he knew about the boring tour. But something about the fact that he could spend a little more time with someone who didn't know who he was, was kind of nice. He couldn't have that every day.

"Nah, I've never heard of it."

In response, Noctis looked at him in horror, as if he had just described the impossible to him.

"Dude, really?!"

Prompto giggled at this simple, honest answer as he pulled out his own smartphone. Obviously it was an app.

"Yeah, but you are welcome to teach me. Then I'll play with you."

A really happy grin accompanied his words. A game! Nobody played games here! The very thought of playing a game with someone else was great! The very thought made some of the loneliness disappear.

Noctis grinned at his enthusiastic answer and then playfully thrust his shoulder against his side.

"Okay, but I hope you know what you're getting into! I won't let you go until we have a real match against each other!"

Noctis spoke his words with a playful sparkle in his eyes and had no idea how happy these words made Prompto. He just wanted to spend time with him and teach him without something in return? That sounded great!

When Noctis showed him which app to download, Prompto smiled, thinking that Noctis might like him. He might be the one who liked Prompto and not Verstael's clone. Not right now, but at some point. That was a nice thought.

It felt warm.


End file.
